


Drugs are bad

by EternalShipper



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: Alec is drugged. In his emergency files, for fuck or die situations are two names. How will they react?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 26





	1. Chosen Protectors

Jace hissed at how hot his Parabatai rune had gotten. There was something wrong with Alec. He needed to find him. 

Isabelle is running towards him, handing him her phone. "I Don't have time for this Magnus. I need to find Alec!"

"I have him..." the warlock pauses, and there's something in his voice that worries him. "I need you to break into Alec's file and see who his contingency partners are. Bring them to the loft."

"Why does Alec need his contingency partners?"

"Hurry up, Jace!" 

"Tell me!" he doesn't raise his voice, but whoever heard him would know that tone was a promise of pain and death. 

"He's been injected with a bio-mind altering drug. I reached him before they could... anyway, whatever he wrote in that file will have to do for consent."

"And the alternative?"

"To not getting a partner? Not good"


	2. Phase 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace arrives at the loft and has to deal with the situation

"Where are they?" Magnus asks as Jace enters the loft. Alone. 

"They're us! Well, there was a third name, but, not only is Aline in Idris, she prefers the fairer sex." Jace raises an eyebrow at their position.

"He's stronger than he looks." Jace takes in his Parabatai all flushed and scratched, mumbling under his breath. "You should use Iratze. I fear my magic could interact negatively with what they gave him."

Jace can admit to himself that seeing his Parabatai in this state leaves him uncomfortable. He's supposed to be the messy one in the relationship. Alec has always been his rock, the calming essence in the middle of his storm. 

He kneels next to Alec and can finally understand the mumbled litany under his breath, that goes from "no no no" to "please, make it stop".

Jace places his hand on Alec's chest, trying to still him as he carved the rune. He does not succeed until the stele makes contact with his Parabatai's skin. He carves the rune, as he listens to the little hisses and mewls coming from Alec's mouth. Those are not sounds of pain, and Jace hates that he enjoys the blissed-out look on Alec's face as the rune does its job, his head lolling back into Magnus' shoulder.

The warlock kisses the boys dark hair, murmuring sweet nothings in a language Jace does not recognise. 

"So what's the plan?" 

"Well..." Magnus looks straight at Jace "As much as I do not want to we'll have to take Alexander's choice in the file as consent. From what I understand the frantic stage should end after he has been taken to orgasm. After that, the pliant stage should start."

"Which means what exactly?"

"He'll want more even against his will, and I don't think there's anything you can do to him he won't enjoy, as demonstrated by the burning rune making him arch as if you were sucking him off. Question is: Are you up for this? Because if not, leave. It'll be harder to do it by myself, but, I will. I won't let his mind burn away."

"You love him."

Magnus gives him a look.

The rune has done its job. Alec starts to become frantic again. 

"Parabatai!" Jace calls him, his forehead meeting Alec's and calming him somewhat "you need to be good for me now ok?"

Magnus has grabbed one of Alec's own hands taking it to his open jeans, pressing it against his member above the cotton of his boxer briefs.

"Nonononononono" Alec becomes frantic once again, and his arms flail. Magnus ends up catching one arm behind his back and wraps his hand around Alec's throat, keeping his torso straight against him. 

Jace takes a breath and pulls his parabatai's underwear and jeans down trapping his legs at the thigh. 

His hands pause at Alec's chest, thumbs teasing pinks nipples softly "you're so soft Alec. So beautiful." his hands run down the ribs in his abdomen and lower until one hand wraps firmly around the boy's leaking erection. "Even your cock is fucking pretty." He starts to slowly rub up, and down "look how you arch into my touch Alec. Do you loke having this pretty cock played with? I think you do." he starts to rub faster "look how it weeps for me, Alec. And those fucking noises you're letting loose, just, make me want to do bad things to you Parabatai." Magnus turns to kiss Alec swallowing his noises and feels him start to shake. "Look at you fucking yourself in my hand. Such a good boy. So good for me" Alec's body arches, and he comes shaking and crying. 

Alec falls forward, on all fours as Magnus releases him. The warlock passes a hand through his hair. "We should get him cleaned up and into bed, for some rest before the next phase begins."


	3. Waking up Alec

Jace, simply observes Alec, laying face down on the bed.

His body is relaxed in sleep. In that position, tummy down, hugging that pillow to his face, one leg straight down and the other bent, Jace can admire the strong lines of his body.

He sits at the edge of the bed and lets his fingertips softly brush against Alec's skin, enjoying the way goosebumps rise.

"Enjoying yourself, I see." Magnus walks into the room, laying down o the other side of the bed. Head proper in one hand as the other caresses Alecs's hair and scalp. "I didn't think you liked boys."

"When it comes to men, I consider myself to be Alecsexual. I mean, I can tell you're a beautiful man, but there's no reaction there."

"You think I'm beautiful!" Magnus bats his eyes dramatically "I will create a framed painting and hang it in my living room for all to see."

Jace rolls his eyes amused.

"He's starting to heat up again."

"Yes. This phase will be hard and last the longest. Do you want to go first?"

"No, but I wanna wake him up the right way." Jace crawls up the bed like a panther his body covering Alec's as his lips caress his jaw, kissing and biting down the pale column of his neck.

"Wass happening? I fe-feel hot" Alec mumbles, his mind starting to get hazy.

Magnus caresses his air and then his cheek "You've been drugged; Don't worry, we'll take care of you." by the time he finishes speaking Alec is no longer listening, need taking over every fibre of his being. He turns towards Jace and kisses him, his body undulating against his Parabatai's.

Jace's mouth starts travelling down once again, and as Alec half sits, Magnus is behind him, turning his head so he can kiss him, open-mouthed and filthy as he never dared to before. 

Tanned hands explore Alec's chest as Jace's mouth goes up his inner thigh.

"Do you wanna come?" Magnus asks between kisses

"Oh, please, Sir!"

"Ask Jace to suck your cock."

"Please, Jace!" Alec whispers and moans arching when Magnus pinches his nipple.

"No. You know how to do it properly. Or you won't get to come today."

Alec rubs his face against Magnus', like a cat, mewling, as if in apology.

"Ja-Jace, please, suck my cock 'till I come."

Alec is all flushed, part arousal, part shame and Jace has never found him more beautiful.

"Good boy." Magnus mumbles, kissing Alec again.

Jace takes that as a go-ahead and his tongue darts out, circling the head of Alec's cock and softly sucking it. Jace takes that as a good sign and keeps repeating what he enjoys having done to himself, his tongue teasing the slit as Alec fists the sheets. His hips try to move, Magnus holding him securely in place. Jace looks up as he sucks the head of Alec's cock into his mouth and sees Magnus slowly fucking Alec's mouth with two fingers, and then three, saliva dripping down his chin. He doesn't have time to swallow Alec's whole cock as he comes when Magnus takes two saliva-coated fingers and inserts them into Alec in one full sweep. He looks up: Alec is lost, trembling as Magnus fingerfucks him firmly.

"More...Please, please, moreeee...." he mewls against Magnus' throat "I'll be good. I... I need..."

"Sh


End file.
